Changing My Ways
by TrishStratusphan22
Summary: Randy likes Ashley but Ashley doesn't like him or his attitude Will RKO change who he is just to get a certian punk diva. Ashley/Randy Rashley fic I suck at summeries better one inside. Enjoy Rated T for now may change to M later
1. Chapter 1

**Summery: Randy likes Ashley but Ashley hates the way he acts and most of her friends say he is just as bad she thinks he is. Now all Randy can think about is Ashley and a way to get her to go out with him. Will he change his bad boy ways just to get a certain punk diva or will she say no again**

**A/N I thought of this at like 3 am when my cats woke me up fighting so I don't know how good it is just an idea that popped in my head I hope you enjoy anyway . For the sake of the story Ashley was never released from WWE and is still on Raw and just for the story Randy Orton is the current WWE Champion**

**Couple: Randy Orton/Ashley Massaro (Rashley) **

**Disclaimer: As always I don't own any of the people in the story just my own ideas review and tell me what u think **

**Story by Ash aka Danielle**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Changing My Ways**

**Randy's POV**

I was about to walk into my lockeroom and get ready for my segment with legacy when I saw her she was standing in the hall with her friends Mickie and Candice laughing about something suddenly I forgot what I was doing and just stood there watching her.

"What can I do to make you believe I really like you" I thought to myself I sighed and finally went into my lockeroom after watching her for what seemed like forever to me but couldn't have been more then 5 minutes tops.

**Ashley's POV**

"He's watching you again Ash" Candice said

"Who…" I looked over briefly and saw Randy Orton walking into his lockeroom and rolled my eyes going back to my friends

"He always is staring at me when he sees me ever since I told him I wouldn't go out with him last month" I said annoyed

"Yea but still I mean he's always watching you he must like you even if you turned him down" Mickie said

I laughed "No Micks the only reason he wants to go out with me is cause I'm the only diva who told him no when he asked me out Maria went out with him and so did Kelly both told me all he wants is to get you in his bed in fact Candice you told me that to and besides I cant stand his attitude"

Candice and Mickie laughed

"What is so funny" I asked

"For someone who doesn't like him you sure are quick to jump into excuses as to why you don't want to date him sounds like your just hiding the fact that you might like him" I rolled my eyes

"You two are impossible I don't like him and I am not going out with him why don't one of you to date him I'm sure it will boost his ego I got to go I told Kelly I would put streaks in her hair for her date tonight" They laughed and I walked off

**Randy's POV**

I finished getting ready for my match and headed out to go to catering when I came back out Mickie and Candice were still standing there but Ashley was gone so I went over to her friends to ask them why she didn't like me they were laughing about something when I walked up when they saw me they immediately stopped and looked up at me

"What do you want Orton" Candice said annoyed

"Chill for once I'm not here to cause trouble all though I must say I enjoy making you mad I actually wanted your help with something" They looked at each other confused and then back at me

":What could we possible do to help you we don't like you remember" They said in unison

I nodded "Fair enough but I really like Ashley a lot but when I try to tell her she says to leave her alone and then runs off before I can talk to her" I said but I was sure they were going to laugh at me and tell me to go away but they didn't they did look at me funny though

"Ashley doesn't like you either you have hurt a lot of her friends being your usual ladies man self so why would she want to talk to you or do anything else with you for that matter" Mickie said

"Well yea but I don't want to be like that with her and I haven't been with anyone for about a month now since she turned me down I don't want to just get her in my bed I want to get to know her I want to actually be a real boyfriend and just you know tell her how I feel about her but she wont let me" I looked down suddenly finding my wrestling shoes very interesting

"Wow your series aren't you Orton you actually love Ashley… that's so not like you at all" Candice said shocked at what I just said

I sighed "Yea I know its not like me but its true and ever since she turned me down she's all I cant think about but she wont let me talk to her"

"She's so going to kill me for this but we share a room back at the hotel be at room 321 at 11 and wait inside she always catches a ride back with me anyway and that way she wont be able to run away when you try to talk to her" Mickie said handing me her hotel room key

I looked at the key then at Mickie and Candice and smiled "Thank you I know you guys hate me to but thank you I owe you guys one I'll see you later" I said and left

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**11 pm back at the hotel **

**No One's POV **

"So did you get Kelly's hair done" Mickie asked

"Yes it took forever though that girl would not sit still do you have any idea how hard it is to put streaks of color in someone's hair when they wont sit still I think I got more color on my arms then I did in her hair but I finally got it done and amazingly she wasn't late for her date" Ashley said walking to the door of there room

Mickie laughed "Yea you do have a lot of pink on your arms anyway do you have your key I left mine here when we left" she lied

Ashley looked at her " Its temporary dye so it'll come off and No I saw you grab it don't tell me you lost the key again Micks" she asked taking her key out of her back pocket and opening the door going inside and dropping her stuff on the floor before collapsing on her bed

Mickie laughed "Uh no but the real reason I don't have it you might not like as much" she said coming inside after her and locking the door behind her

Ashley sat up slightly leaning on her elbow's giving Mickie a what did you do look

Mickie was about to answer when Randy Orton walked out of the bathroom where he was hiding and held the key up "She was helping me so I could talk to you" he said setting the key down and looking over at Mickie worried

Ashley looked over at Mickie "Mickie I told you earlier to leave it alone why is he here!!" she yelled at her best friend somewhat mad that Orton was there

Mickie sighed and walked over to the bed Ashley was sitting on and sat next to her "Please just hear him out Ash I know your mad at me but just listen to him then if you still want him to leave you then he will and you can yell at me all you want for letting him in"

Ashley crossed her arms over her chest "You have five minutes before I leave you two here and I'll go room with Candice tonight" she said extremely annoyed

Randy sighed "This was a bad idea Mickie… I knew she wouldn't like it I should just go" he walked over toward the door

Mickie stood up frustrated "Ok No Randy your staying here and telling her what you told me and Candice earlier and Ashley your going to listen until he's done and when I come back in 10 minutes then if you two still hate each other then so be it NOW SIT!" she pushed Randy back into the room and stormed out shutting the door behind her

Ashley sighed "What did you tell Mickie and Candice that's so important she's mad and going slightly psycho at the moment" she said looking up at him for the first time since she saw he was there

Randy laughed a little "Well I don't think what I told her really meant she needed to go psycho but I guess I should tell you since we only have ten minutes before she comes back" he sat down next to Ashley but she immediately got up. He sighed and stared at the floor "I asked your friends for help"

Ashley looked at him funny "Why would you ask my friends for help they hate you"

Randy stood up and started pacing back and forth "Cause you wouldn't let me talk to you so I figured maybe your friends could help" the room went silent for several minutes

Ashley was the first to break the silence "Ok so I'm listening now and starting to get annoyed again so what is it that you want to tell me"

"I wanted to tell you that your all I can think about since last month when you said you wouldn't go out with me, I know you think all I want to do is sleep with you then I'll leave but its not like that with you Ashley cause I think I'm falling in love with you." Randy didn't look up at her and started pacing again faster

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**So there it is like I said I got this idea after my cats woke me up fighting at 3 in the morning so I don't know how good it is but it was bugging me the next day and I was bored so I decided to go ahead and write it out **

**I know I left a huge cliffhanger if you want to know Ashley's reaction tune in for the next chapter **

**I will also be updating the Hardest Part probably on Sunday or Monday depends on what I have going on **

**I hope you enjoy this story if you do don't be shy please review writing is one of my passions but your reviews makes it that much better so if you like what you read please review tell me what you think **

**Until next time enjoy **


	2. Chapter 2

A big thx to all my reviewers!

**BubblyDivax3: **I'm glad u liked it Lily Burd I hope u like Ashley's reaction to Randy's confession.

**I'mWithThePack: **lol I'm glad u love it thx for the review it means a lot.

**LegandKiller040180: **Thx for the review glad u like the story hope u enjoy the second Chapter

**Othgirl92: **I'm glad u like my story so much thx so much for the review.

**XxJickieLovexX: **I'm really glad you like my story and the couple hope u enjoy the next chapter.

A/N: ok so first I want to apologize to my readers for taking so long to update this I been so busy with school and midterms and everything plus like with my other story I had a major case of writers block but I'm back now and even though I still got school I hopefully can get back top updating once a week but we'll see. Anyways here's the 2nd chapter to Changing My Ways.

________________________________________________________________________________

**Changing My Ways **

**Chapter 2**

***No One's POV***

"I wanted to tell you that your all I can think about since last month when you said you wouldn't go out with me, I know you think all I want to do is sleep with you then I'll leave but its not like that with you Ashley cause I think I'm falling in love with you." Randy didn't look up at her and started pacing again faster

Ashley didn't say anything she just started at him pacing back forth both shocked and confused an unsure weather to believe his confession or not.

The silence was broken by Randy who couldn't take the silence anymore. "Ashley say something please…anything" he said sounding all most desperate at this point.

Ashley was about to say something when Mickie came back into the room and Ashley breathed a sigh of relief silently thank Mickie for her timing.

"I heard him out and I don't know what to think or say so I'm going to bed Mickie you and Randy can do whatever." Ashley got up and grabbed some stuff for the suitcase and going to the bathroom slamming the door behind her.

Mickie looked at Randy "Something tells me your confession didn't go over very well" Randy sighed sadly and left without a word once he got to his own room he pulled his shirt and pants off so he was left in only his boxers

"I wont give up I'll make her believe me somehow I know I can" he thought to himself before drifting off to sleep

***Ashley's POV***

I changed into a white tank top and a some black shorts her usual sleep wear and looked into the mirror thinking. "What am I going to do Randy is hot anyone would be crazy not to see it but I know what kind of guy he is why would he say all this just to sleep with me does he really have to be so cruel" I sighed to myself and gathered my stuff and walked back out to her room and set my stuff down in her suit case

Mickie was laying down on her own bed when Ashley came back out "So um what did he say to you"

I looked up and glared at my friend "I cant believe you helped him Mickie seriously you hate him I can honestly say not as much as Candice or Maria or Kelly even but you know how he is why would you help him let alone let him in our hotel room!!!" I yelled extremely mad that she helped Randy.

"I don't know I mean when you went to dye Kelly's hair we decided maybe you were right and to drop it but then he came up to us and was like I want your help to tell Ashley how I feel and he sounded sincere even Candice believe him so I gave him my key and let him in here to talk to you" she said looking picking at her pillow.

"Come on Micks he's a womanizer by all definitions of the word he played you guys so you would help him I mean he tells me he loves me and doesn't just want to sleep with me and I was shocked at first but then I thought about it and I want to believe him but when I think about who he is and what he's done I know it's a cruel joke to get what he wants he did the same thing when he tricked Kelly and then we all know what he did to her…. anyways no more surprises or I'll make you room with Kelly." I said laying down and curling up under the covers.

"What No way just cause she's your friend doesn't mean I have to like her and she's more hyper then me don't you dare make me room with her!"

I laughed a little a her reaction "Ok fine just no more helping Randy with his schemes and I wont now its late and we have an early flight… goodnight Mickie" I said falling asleep

Mickie mumbled to herself "Not funny to joke about that and they call me psycho" she said and fell asleep to.

________________________________________________________________________

Ok so that's chapter two sorry its so short but I'm working up to something.

I hope you like it tell me what you think. And as always enjoy!=)

A/N: ooh and one last thing I do have a new poll up for my other Story The Hardest Part if you guys could help me out and let me know your opinions on who Melina should be with for that story it would help a lot. Thx again enjoy the chapter I'm going to try to have the hardest part updated as earlier as tonight or tomorrow morning.


	3. Chapter 3

Special thanks to Legandkiller040180, xliveitupx, xoxLiveLivexox, Othergirl92, & VanMontgomery for reviewing the last chap it means a lot.

A/N: Once again I would like to apologize for taking so long to update I know I say that with every update and its becoming repetitive but I'm in school year round making it hard to have a lot of time to update I try to as often as I can but I usually only get the time to update when I'm on break which is 2 weeks every couple of months. Thanks for continuing to read I hope you enjoy the latest chapter

Disclaimer: I own none of the superstars or divas used in this fiction just my own ideas. This is strictly fiction.

Changing My Ways

Chapter 3

**Airport 7 am.**

Randy's POV

"I hate mornings" I mumbled to myself as I payed for my coffee and sat down waiting for our flight to bored.

I see Ashley laughing with Candice about something "Probably making fun of me again" I think to myself and I sigh.

Mickie walks in to the coffee place I'm in and I walk up to her after she places her order.

"I'm not helping you anymore Orton your on your own." she says to me without even looking up at me

"What why not Mickie I can't do this by myself please help me." I say to her not understanding why she won't help me anymore.

Mickie glares at me "Look Orton Ashley doesn't trust you and I don't know if I do either your a player. Love em and leave you've always been that way and I might have let your little speech get to me yesterday and I let you into our room to talk to her I don't know what happened when you were in there but she doesn't believe you whose to say your not just doing this to get her bed then leave her like every other diva you have slept with."

I sigh "Mickie I don't want to hurt her shes different I think I love her."

"How can you possibly know that I mean love at first sight would have happened years ago shes been with the company for 3 years you know nothing about her other then the fact that shes one of the few girls that has said no to you. You haven't spent more then 5 minutes with her and that was at work so how can you possibly know you love her." Mickie says as she grabs her order of coffee's and walks away.

I grab her arm and pull her back "Mickie please, I want to know her, I want to spend time with her, and get to know who she is, what she likes and all of that but she won't give me a chance." I say sighing sadly "please help me?"

"I can't Randy she thinks your a womanizer which you are and are just trying to trick her so this is the only help you get. My advice if you want her to believe you and to like you then prove you can change and are more then an ass who leaves the minute you get them in bed." Mickie says then walks back to her friends

**-On the flight-**

**Ashley's POV**

"What was Randy bugging you about in the coffee shop Mick's?" I asked her

"Nothing he just wanted more help with you again and I said no." Mickie replied

"Ugh why can't he move on to a new diva and leave me alone I am not going to sleep with him." I say annoyed

"I don't know Ashley maybe he really does want to change for you." Mickie says

"Don't start Mickie he told Kelly he loved her and wanted to be with her and then he dumped her on national television I am not going to be the next diva on his list of women he slept with." I said wanting this conversation to end.

"Sorry Ashley I was just suggesting that as why he won't move on." Mickie says

"Yea well I doubt it besides I am done with this whole Randy thing I enjoy being single for the moment after Matt and Paul I'm threw dating for a while drop it please." I say giving Mickie my best puppy dog look.

"All right fine no more Randy talk got it just quite with the puppy eyes they make me feel guilty. Hell that look could make the pope feel guilty." Mickie says throwing the magazine she was reading at me

I laugh and catch it "All right I'm done new subject what are you doing on your days off this week." I ask

"I'm probably flying home cause I get the week off Vince said he's been using me a lot and I need a rest or something so I'm going back home and spending time with my family and John for a few days." Mickie says smiling

I laugh "Sounds like fun Mick's besides you deserve a few days off go enjoy em."

Mickie smiles "I will but I'm going to bug you long distance the entire time"

I smile "I know you are but if you call me at 4 am ever again I'm going to fly to your house just to slap you. You know I'm not a morning person."

Mickie laughs "Hey that was a very important phone call I needed your opinion on what I should wear to my date first date with john."

I glare at her "Yea cause me not even seeing what you wanted to wear and being half asleep helped you so much right. Besides your date wasn't till 7 at night why did u need my help at 4 am."

"Oh well I might have called you that early on purpose or maybe I forgot about the time zone thing I forgot you guys were over seas it wasn't 4 am my time" Mickie says giggling

"Yea yea thats why I turn my phone off at night now." I say and throw the magazine back at her and both us break out in a fit of laughter.

**-On another part of the plane lets check on Randy-**

**No Ones POV**

Randy sat next to Torrie and Jeff who were making out while he talked mostly to himself since they obviously weren't listening to him.

"How can I show her I want to change when she wont even look at me let alone talk to me" he said not

able to stop thinking about Mickie's advice. He looked up when Torrie and Jeff didn't say anything.

"HEY!! are you two even listening to me" he said annoyed with them

Torrie looks over at him. "Well obviously not Orton besides its not really hard to tune you out and know what your talking about I mean you been talking about the same thing since we took off an hour ago and that's my sister besides we thought you were talking to yourself and possibly losing your mind." Torrie said giggling

(A/N: I know that in real life Ashley and Torrie Wilson are not related but for this story they are. Also for the sake of the story Torrie and Jeff never left the WWE)

Jeff laughed "Yea man besides what do you want us to say I mean I've known you for years and you have never changed for a women you always had that I wanna sleep with every diva who comes through the WWE style and everyone knows it. You have slept with all of her friends with the exception of Mickie you completely broke at least two of there hearts cause they really fell for you and you slept with her sister a couple times which by the way your never doing again shes my girl now." Jeff said wrapping an arm around Torrie to prove his point

Randy sighs "I know I done some bad things hell a lot of bad things and I haven't changed for any other girl but I want to change for her. She's different and don't worry I don't plan on sleeping with Torrie or anyone else anymore. I want Ashley and no one else & if showing her I can change will help then I am."

Torrie looked at him "Your serious aren't you. You really want to date her not just sleep with her and leave her."

"Yes but she doesn't believe me." he said staring at his hands

Torrie sighed "I'll try to talk to her but but its been awhile since her and I got along and had a sisterly talk so no promises."

Randy smiles "Thank You Torrie even it doesn't work thanks for helping after everything I did to you I don't deserve it and I owe you big time." he said happy to have help again

"Whoa there Orton just cause I said I would talk to her doesn't mean that it will work she's stubborn and she doesn't usually just listen to reason besides like I said my sister and I haven't really talked to each other for a year. So don't get your hopes up just yet there isn't a guarantee I can do anything to change her mind about you. Besides I never said I was doing it for you. I still hate you but I will try to help her to give you a shot but if you hurt her I'll hang you by your nuts and make you into a pinata." she said glaring. Jeff laughs "Damn when you make threats you make some damn good ones babe."

**So thats the third chapter to Changing My Ways hope you enjoy its still a little short but I kinda wrote what came to me. **

**Once again I apologize for the late update college keeps me busy I'm gonna try to update my other story before I go back in a week and hopefully I will have time to update while in school but no promises. **

**Next Chapter: We find out why Torrie and Ashley haven't spoken in a year and Torrie confronts Ashley about randy. Also will randy be able to change his way like he said or will temptations get the best of him. Find out next time on Changing My Ways **

**I hope you enjoy and review let me know what you think. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Changing My Ways **

**Chapter 4**

**A Drunken Night & A Evil Scheme**

Special thank you to DazzledxKisses, & xRey'sAngel for reviewing the last chap it means a lot. Hope Everyone reading enjoys the Next Chapter of my Rashley fic.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story idea and I claim no ownership of anything else. The story is for entertainment purposes only and I mean no offense to any of the people in my story or to any of the readers.

A/N: so sorry for taking so long to post a update. I have been sick on and off for a while & I got food poisoning twice so I couldn't write not to mention I have had a serious case of writers block and some personal issues/family drama hopefully I can get some more updates more often now but we'll see. Also in this chapter flashback is in italics and regular print is present time.

Without further ado here is the next chapter of Changing My Ways

* * *

Torrie continued to pace outside Ashley's hotel room as she had been doing for the last 20 minutes trying to work up the courage to knock. Jeff whose was coming back from having a couple drinks with guys saw her on his way to there room.

"Babe? What are you doing out here I thought u were gonna talk to Ashley tonight?" he asked her confused

"I am going to just as soon as I get the courage to try to talk to her again its been two in a half years Jeff what if she won't even hear me out?" Jeff pulled her close to him and hugged her.

"It'll be okay babe she might be mad at us but shes your sister even when me and Matt fight we can't ever hate each other no matter what and you and Ashley are the same way. Give it a try and see what happens."

Torrie sighed "I hope your right babe all right lets do this before I get nervous again." bout to knock when she turns back to Jeff "Don't wait up for me I'll see you tomorrow if I don't make it back tonight." she said to him then kissed him. Jeff kissed back and smiled

"All right babe good luck see you in the morning." then he went to back to there hotel room.

Torrie sighed and finally knocked on the door silently praying that her sister would let her in.

Ashely stumbled to the door and answered it all ready drunk it was girls night her Mickie and Candice have one every so often to wind down this time they decided just to buy some drinks and stay in watching movies instead of go out.

"Your not the pizza." Ashley slurred looking at Torrie

"Uh no sorry I'm not but I was wondering if maybe I could come in and hang out with you tonight?" Torrie said smiling

Before Ashley could answer Mickie yelled from inside the hotel somewhere "Make sure you get extra Parmesan and crushed peppers this time?" she said as she grabbed her beer

Ashley yelled back inside "It's not the pizza Mickie!!" then turned back to Torrie and rolled her eyes.

"We haven't spoken for two in a half years what made you decide to show up out of the blue tonight and want to make up and play nice." she said stumbling a little bit n finally leaning against the door.

Torrie sighed and looked at the floor as she spoke "Sis I miss you & I don't know I thought maybe we could talk, catch up maybe get past what happened you know.

Normally Ashley would think her sister was up to something to just show up all the sudden and ant to make up but in her clearly drunken state she didn't care. "Whatever as long as you don't mind hanging out with my friends." she said and stumbled back inside.

"We have a uninvited guest joining the party." Ashley said not really caring if she was there or not.

Candice looked up just as she took a sip of her beer when she saw Torrie standing by the door she spit it all over Ashley.

"Ewwwwww Candice I love you but I don't want to wear your booze....I'd rather drink mine thank you very much." Ashley said grabbing her robe from her bag and changing out of the wet clothes

Mickie who wasn't as drunk as Ashley but was defiantly more then tipsy was laughing on the floor.

"Sorry Ash I just didn't think you would ever talk to your sister again let alone invite her to girls night after what happened." Candice said

"I didn't she showed up and asked if she could come in" she said downing another shot of vodka.

Torrie felt really out of place and knew that she wasn't gonna be able to talk to Ashley much tonight judging by the fact that there were 3 empty cans of beer on the floor near her and she was working on a bottle of vodka.

"Um does Ashley always drink like this?" Torrie asked

Mickie laughed "Yea pretty much whenever we go out partying or whenever we have night like this why?"

Torrie sighed "Cause its not good for her besides she never used to drink like that"

Candice glared at her "Your right she didn't she also didn't used to hate her birthday either but Jeff and you changed both. Why are you here anyways?"

"Cause I wanted to hang out I miss my sister." Torrie answered leaving out the other part of why she was there.

Mickie rolled her eyes "Your lucky she's to drunk to know any better cause I doubt she would have let you in if she wasn't especially after how you and Jeff broke her heart."

_***Flashback***** May 26****th**** 2 years ago Ashley's birthday**_

_Ashley just won her match against Michelle McCool. _

_So far she was having the best day so far it was her birthday, she won her match for the night and her sister and boyfriend who both were on smackdown were able to get the night off to come to the state that was hosting Raw that week and spend some time with her. _

_She was so excited to see them cause it had been about three months since she had gotten to._

_She was headed back to the divas locker room to shower and change so they could go out but as she turned the corner to head that way she stopped dead in her tracks staring wide eyed at something straight ahead. _

_She couldn't believe it her boyfriend Jeff Hardy and her sister Torrie Wilson were standing outside the divas locker room making out. _

_Neither even saw her they were so lost in there own world._

_She didn't even say anything she just ran off the other direction crying._

_**~20 minutes later~**_

_Torrie and Jeff walked into catering looking for Ashley and saw her crying her eyes out with Mickie trying to console her. _

_Naturally they were concerned and ran over "Babe whats wrong?" Jeff asked worried? _

_Mickie turned and glared at both of them. "She doesn't want to see either of you right now so GO AWAY!!!!!" Mickie yelled_

_Jeff and Torie looked confused. "We both came here to see her and celebrate her birthday with her what do you mean she doesn't want to see us??" Torrie asked. _

_Ashley had enough she looked up her eye make up was smudged and her eyes were bright red tears still falling from them and glared at both them. "It means just that! I don't want to see you, I don't want to celebrate my birthday with anyone especially you two, and I never wanna talk to either of you ever again. I HATE YOU!!" she yelled at them_

_Torrie looked hurt "What has gotten into you sis you've never spoken to me like that before?" _

_Ashley got up in her face. "Whats gotten into me you want to know whats gotten into me." she laughed maniacally "Oh I don't know finding your sister who you love and trust and your boyfriend who your madly in love with tends to ruin peoples day!!!" she yelled slapping her sister _

"_Ash babe it wasn't supposed to be like this it just kinda happened and we wanted to tell you we did we just didn't know how to without hurting you." Jeff said _

_Ashley turned to him and glared. Jeff gulped if looks could kill he had no doubt Torrie and him would be dead by now. _

"_Without hurting me?!?! My boyfriend is cheating on me with my sister and you didn't want to hurt me?? What the hell did you think would happen?? Jeff were through I can't believe I ever liked you!!" she said walking away but stopped and went back._

"_Ooh and Jeff I hate to break this to you but no matter how I found out or how you told me this would have hurt me. Just go back to Smackdown and leave me the hell alone!! By the way Torrie I never want to see or speak to you again I hope he was worth it!" she kicked Jeff in the nuts and walked away_

_Mickie shook her head "The sad thing is that when you both ended up on smackdown and she stayed on raw deep down she was afraid Jeff might cheat on her with them on different shows and all, but she trusted you Torrie she thought you would have her back be there for her if he did not be the one he cheated on her with." with that Mickie ran to catch up to Ashley. _

_As Mickie caught up with Ashley she heard her mumble through her sobs "Worst birthday ever."_

***End of Flashback***

Torrie sighed "I know I hurt my sister really bad but I want to make it right and get past this thats why I'm here." she said watching Ashley grab a bottle of Mad dog 20/20 to replace the empty vodka bottle she was very worried for her sister drinking so much but knew she couldn't stop her.

Mickie and Candice went back to whatever they were doing all though neither was as drunk as Ashley they were drunk. Torrie felt out of place and just sat on Ashley's bed with a beer drinking it.

Ashley was the first to pass out shortly after Torrie had sat on her bed. Followed by Mickie then Candice. Torrie who only drank half a beer stayed up for a while thinking about what to do about Randy before finally she grew tired and gave into sleep.

***Next Day***

Mickie woke up first out of the three who had gotten drunk. Torrie of course was all ready awake as well.

Mickie groaned and put her hand over her eyes "Ahh god I love to drink but the hangover after words is not at all fun."

Torrie looked over "Aspirin and water for all three of you is on the night stand by your beds and I'm making a fresh pot of coffee now."

Mickie quickly took the aspirin and after she got some coffee and was settled enough that her head wasn't throbbing to badly she looked over at Torrie again.

"All right spill it why are you really here? I mean trying to make up with your sister is all well and good but since you haven't tried in two in a half years theres gotta be something else." Mickie said

Torrie sighed "I really am here to try to make amends with her I want my little sis back I miss her we used to be so close now she won't even speak to me but I also came because I want my sister to be happy again. She hasn't dated since Jeff and on the plane me and Jeff were sitting next to Randy. I think his feelings are real. I mean even I have been tricked by him but Mickie he loves her."

Mickie rolled her eyes "Ashley hasn't dated again cause of you & Jeff ruined love for her she doesn't believe in it anymore. She says love isn't real and she was meant to be alone. So its your fault & as for Randy what makes you believe him he's a player he's probably tricking you again."

Torrie shook her head "Mickie I know his tricks and this isn't one he actually said that he wanted to prove he could change for her and and was serious about his feelings even if it meant no more girls, no more dating, no nothing he wants her and only her. I saw his eyes when he said it Mickie he meant it."

Mickie looked skeptical "Besides Ashley's outlook on love needs to change this isn't healthy her her I want her to be happy and stop doing things like drink herself stupid every night & since I'm part of the reason for her cinicle look on love I wanna change her opinion." Torrie added

Mickie shook her head "All right Torrie but if you do something to hurt her again then thats it I resisted the urge to kick your ass 2 ½ years ago but if you mess up this time, you won't know what hit you got it."

"I promise I just want to my little sister back & I wanna help her be happy." Torrie said

"All right fine, tell randy he's got his date & to pick her up from our room tonight at 7. Ash owes me a favor from the day she made me spend with Kelly last week so I'll get her to agree to do it. As for you two's relationship trade me seats on the plane to the next arena & I'll take yours. You'll be sitting next to her & since its a trip to Australia you'll have about 10 to make up."

(A/n: I don't know how long a flight to Australia from Florida is so I winged it if I'm wrong I apologize in advance)

Torrie smiled & hugged her "Thank you so much Mickie you have no idea how much this means to me & I will make sure Randy's ready."

Mickie nodded "Don't mention it ever if she asks the airport messed up our tickets and um Torrie, Ashley isn't gonna like that I'm making her go on a date with him but she owes me so she'll do it but make sure he knows that this is his only shot to get her to believe him & thats it." she warned

**~End~**

* * *

A/N: Finally I finished the chapter. Once again I apologize for the long wait I hope my writers block is done. I'm back in school so I don't know when I will be able to update but I will try to make it as soon as possible but I wont give myself a time limit cause I don't want to disappoint. I hope you enjoyed chap 4 of changing my ways. Please read and review reviews are always fuel and give me inspiration to continue writing. Until next time enjoy

Ext chap: Ashley & Randy finally go on there date will he be able to impress Ashley? Will he get her to believe his feelings are real. & What about Ash & Torrie will they make up? Find out next time


End file.
